El Rey Dragón
by Turambar18
Summary: El gremio estaba en silencio, shockeados por la noticia. Igneel comandaba a sus dragones a fuera del gremio, mientras Wendy estaba desmayada y Gajeel incluso lloraba en una esquina. Nadie sabía donde estaba Erza. Todo porqué Natsu... pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Un grito desgarrador destrozó la mente de Natsu.

-¡ERZA! - gritó corriendo hacía ella, viendo como la batalla de los dragones no les iba favorable. Eran tan pocos los dragones con los que estaban aliados que la victoria parecía impensable.

Natsu se maldijo a si mismo por haber insistido tanto en participar en el Festival del Rey Dragon. Iluso de el, creyó que podría ser capaz de superar a Acnología. Y no podía.

Natsu era debíl.

Y lo que destrozó la mente de Natsu fue que Erza había sido herida por eso.

-Iros de aquí, Natsu. - le gritó Igneel. Su padre adoptivo luchaba contra dos dragones a la vez, mientras que Acnologia le miraba con algo parecido al sarcasmo. Como un cazador acecha a su presa.

La mente de Natsu registró el campo de batalla. Los gremios mas poderosos estaban allí, junto con quince dragones, liderados por Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine. Pero enfrente de ellos había una horda terrible.

Mas de cien dragones componian el ejercito de Acnologia, junto con una incontable cantidad de demonios, debiles, aunque mas poderosos que un humano normal.

Y en la mente de Natsu apareció una aterradora posibilidad.

Iban a perder.

Y Erza iba a morir. Todos sus nakamas iban a morir.

Y la mente de Natsu se sumió en la oscuridad, mientras el odio recorría su cuerpo. En su interior, el fuego despertó mientras una imagen apareció en su cabeza.

Acnologia.

Y Natsu gritó.

Gritó de rabia, de odio. De todo aquello que mas detestaba. E Igneel y los dragones se dieron cuenta.

-¡Natsu! - gritó desesperado Igneel al saber lo que iba a pasar.

Natsu conservó la cordura suficiente como para ver a Gajeel acercarse a el con miedo, pero con decisión. Le agarró con fuerza del brazo y le gruñó en voz baja:

-Saca a Erza de aquí. Y huid lo mas lejos que podais.

Gajeel iba a protestar, pero vio como los ojos de Salamander se volvían negros, con un toque rojo.

-¡Salamander!¿Acaso tú...?

-¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! - rugió Natsu, con una voz mucho mas grave de lo normal.

Gajeel cogió a Erza rápidamente, mientras Igneel intentaba llegar a su hijo desesperadamente. Logró hincar los dientes en el dragon marron que le cortaba el paso, acabando con su vida. Al llegar, vió a su hijo en el suelo, retorciendose de dolor.

Era demasiado tarde.

Su hijo levantó sus ojos y Igneel apoyó la cabeza contra el, dejando escapar una lagrima.

-Sal...de aqui...padre. Y...preparaos. Yo...os daré...tiempo.

Las lagrimas fluían por el rostro de Igneel, mientras veía como su hijo adoptivo iba adquiriendo escamas de un color dorado. Igneel asintió y emprendió la retirada con los dragones que le apoyaban, cubriendo la retirada de los gremios.

Mientras, Erza veía como dejaban atrás a Natsu. Intento gritarles, pero ellos siguieron impasibles las ordenes de Gajeel, que iba mortalmente asustado y Erza juraba que con una lagrima en los ojos. Se giró para ver a Natsu una última vez, pero no lo pudo distinguir. Solo una sombra enorme y un grado de poder mágico que jamas había sentido.

A lo lejos, en otro extremo del campo de batalla, Acnología se reía, mientras a su alrededor sus dragones murmuraban excitados.

-El Rey Dragón ha llegado a la batalla.


	2. Chapter 2

El Rey Dragón

Cap.1: ¿Y Natsu?

-¡NATSU! - gritó Erza Scarlet, levantandose de repente de una cama. Estaba sudando, mirando al frente luego de la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

Una suave mano se posó en su hombro. La de Mirajane.

Ella le puso una sonrisa triste, al mismo tiempo que ejercía un poco de fuerza sobre ella para que se volviera a acostar.

-Tranquilizate Erza.

-¿Donde está Natsu?¿Y la batalla?¿Que pasó?¿Ganamos?

Mirajane suspiró, intentando que no se le escaparan las lagrimas.

-Yo no soy quien para decirtelo Erza, pero te puedo decir que...perdimos. Y no volvimos todos. - le dijo ella con suavidad.

-¿Quien...?

-Por ahora solo sabemos que faltan Max, Romeo y Bob, el maestro de Blue Pegasus.

Erza miró al techo triste. Sus nakamas...

-¿Y Natsu?

-Ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto mio.

-¿Pero que dices?

-Gajeel es quien sabe lo que le ha pasado. Pero no se lo ha dicho a nadie todavía. Ni el, ni Wendy ni los dragones.

-Llevame con ellos. - le dijo Erza, incorporandose a pesar de las vendas.

-¡Erza!Todavía estas...

-Me da igual. Quiero saber que demonios le ha pasado a Natsu. - le contestó ella saliendo por la puerta de la enfermeria.

El gremio estaba en completo silencio. Juvia tenía en sus rodillas la cabeza de un pensativo Gray, mientras Cana renunciaba a beber alcohol e intentaba junto con Freed que Lucy dejara de llorar en los brazos de un serio Loke. Mirajane salió de la enfermaría y se situó junto a Laxus estaba sentado junto a su abuelo y Gildarts, los tres con un semblante triste.

Gajeel estaba en un esquina, mientras tenía en brazos a una pequeña Wendy, desmayada y con grandes marcas de lagrimas en su rostro. Levy le acompañaba apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras el hombre de metal...lloraba.

Erza se acercó con decisión hacía el, consciente de todas las miradas que el gremio le mandaba. Al verla, Gajeel le pasó con suavidad Wendy a Levy, que la cargó hasta el sofa del piso de arriba.

-¿Y Natsu?

-Se quedó atrás, Scarlet. - contestó Gajeel, con seriedad.

-¿Como que se quedó atras?¿Y vosotros le dejasteis asi como así?

-Le dejamos por que el nos lo pidió, Erza Scarlet. - intervinó una grave voz. La de Grandine.

Igneel y Metalicana estaba afuera del gremio, con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo. El resto de sus dragones estaban fuera, recogiendo información, mientras que un orbe de luz aparecía en el gremio.

-Erza Scarlet, el destino de Natsu Dragneel ha estado oculto para todos aquellos que no comparten relación alguna con los dragones. Sin embargo, creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozcais quien es realmente Natsu Dragneel.

"Nosotros, los dragones, no escogimos a chicos al azar para enseñarles la magia Dragon Slayer. Estos niños habían sido marcados, de alguna forma, por los dragones de Acnología."

-¿Como puede ser eso?

Grandine soltó un suspiro exhasperado ante la interrupción de Erza.

"Vereis, en el Festival del Rey Dragón, se supone que el Rey Dragón nos ofrecerá un banquete y que luego, habrá un torneo para celebrarlo. Sin embargo, esto es mentira. El torneo se celebra para encontrar al nuevo Rey Dragón."

"Cada uno de los chicos que adiestramos fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron a la matanza de los dragones de Acnologia. Ellos deseaban que este siguiera siendo el Rey Dragón, por lo que empezó a matar a los niños que poseían algún indicio de nuestra magia y por ende, tambien a sus padres."

"Nosotros adiestramos a aquellos niños que encontramos. Los preparamos para el Festival, hartos de la tiranía de Acnologia hacía los humanos. Despues, les dejamos que entrenaran por si mismos y nosotros mismos practicamos con pujanza para el Festival."

-¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con Natsu? - preguntó Makarov.

-Que Natsu Dragneel se convirtió en el nuevo Rey Dragón.

-¿QUÉEEE? - preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Los sentimientos de Dragneel le dieron la capacidad que solo un Rey Dragón tendría. La de convertirse en un dragón, como nosotros.

-¿Natsu se ha convertido en un...dragón? - preguntó Erza.

-Así es. La rabia, el odio y la ira dentro de el, el miedo y el amor fueron detonantes para que se transformara. Hasta ahora, los únicos humanos que se habían convertido en dragón era bañandose en la sangre de otros dragones, como hizo Acnología.

"Y todo eso pasó cuando fuiste herida, Erza Scarlet."

Erza se quedó callada, analizando el enorme poder mágico que sintió justo antes de desmayarse. Natsu se había convertido en un dragón...por ella.

-¿Y ahora que va a hacer? - preguntó Erza.

-Ahora mismo, Dragneel es como un animal. - afirmó Grandine. - Lo primero que hará es, seguramente, defender su territorio.

-¿Su territorio?

-Aquello que el ama mas que a nada. Su territorio fue herido por un único dragón y lo que Dragneel busca es matarle.

-Pero...pero...la única herida de gravedad en la batalla fue Erza. - dijo Lissana timidamente, mientras Bixlow tenía los brazos cruzados analizando todo esto.

-A mi me hirió Acnologia, con su rugido de Dragón. - contestó Erza ante la pregunta que todos se hicieron. - Apenas me rozó, por eso siguo viva.

-Entonces, Dragneel va a ir a defender lo que el considera suyo. Irá a matar a Acnologia si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

-¡Tonterias! - intervino Metalicana, hablando desde fuera del gremio. - Ni siquiera nosotros tres juntos tendríamos una oportunidad contra Acnologia.

-Natsu lo lograría en un combate uno contra uno. - afirmó Igneel, con voz triste. - Pero se transformó contra todo un ejercito rival. Ni siquiera el...

La campana de emergencia de la ciudad sonó alto para todos. Los tres dragones alzaron el vuelo con rapidez, al ver llegar a varios puntos negros a la ciudad.

-Son humanos. - anunció Igneel, al verlos mas de cerca. Wendy se despertó y Levy le puso al tanto de todo, aunque ella ya lo sabía. Todos los Dragon Slayers lo sabían.

De pronto, los miembros del gremio vieron a las tres personas que habían desaparecido. Max y Romeo eran cargados por el maestros de Blue Pegasus, Bob. Los tres tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo y parecía un milagro que el maestro de Blue Pegasus lograra permanecer de pie.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron junto a el y le ayudaron en su tarea, para luego llevarlos a la enfermeria. El maestro de Blue Pegasus solo pronuncióunas pocas palabras antes de caer desmayado.

-Los dragones de Acnologia huyen. El nos salvó.

-¿Quien Bob? - le preguntó Makarov con urgencia.

-Natsu...el dragon dorado. Fue herido, pero ahuyentó a los dragones. Era una... bestia.


	3. Chapter 3

El Rey Dragón

Cap.2: La bestia y la princesa

-¿Que pasó, maestro? - preguntó Ichiya, por una vez serio en toda su vida. Los miembros de los gremios mas importantes estaban allí, unidos de nuevo para decidir lo que hacer.

-Es...es...dificil para mi el reconocerlo, pero...tuve miedo. - dijo con sonrojo y agarrandose la cara con las manos.

-Lo entendemos, Bob, pero necesitamos que nos digas lo que pasó y que sucedió con Natsu.

-¡Oh, el chico seguramente seguirá allí, tenía unas heridas muy feas! En cuanto a lo que pasó...

"Desperté en medio de la batalla y ví que no había mas humanos que nosotros tres. El chico estaba algo atontado con la cabeza sangrante, mientras que el otro tenía una herida muy fea en el abdomen y pude ver como perdía mucha sangre."

"Entonces escuché un rugido y ví a dos dragones abalanzarse sobre nosotros. El chico intentó atacarles con su magia pero estaba demasiado debil. Entonces apareció el..."

"Un enorme dragón de color dorada saltó por detrás nuestra, lanzandose a por los otros dos y dando buena cuenta de ellos."

"Luego, el dragón dorado nos miró a nosotros y pude ver los mismos ojos que tenía Dragneel. Sin embargo y de esto estoy seguro, no nos reconoció. Creo que nos dejó en paz simplemente porqué aliamos a algo familiar para el y prefirió lanzarse contra los otros dragones."

-Jamás he visto nada igual. - declaró el maestro/a Bob. - Era peor que un animal, lanzaba golpes, mordía arañaba y rugía y apostaría mi cabeza a que no sabía porqué lo hacía. Lo único distinguible en el era que avanzaba en linea recta, hacía ese dragón negro...

-Acnologia – intervino Makarov con amabilidad.

-Hacía ese mismo. Y por lo que pude ver, el negro estaba asustado. Dió un tímido grito medianamente reconocible como un rúgido y el y los suyos se marcharon de allí, mientras que los demonios emprendían la retirada.

"Dragneel intentó seguirles, pero su ala derecha y su pata izquierda estaban destrozadas. Algunos de esos dragones intentaron herirlo, pero el simplemente exhaló un rugido dorado y los volatilizó como si fueran moscas."

"Yo decidí poner pies en polvorosa y conseguí marcharme antes de que me viera. El chico logró permanecer en pie hasta casí antes de entrar en la ciudad. Eso es todo cuanto sé."

-Formaremos dos equipos de busqueda. - anunció Makarov. La maestra de Lamia Scale asintió con la cabeza, mientras Minerva hacía lo propio. Era curioso como haber sido derrotado por Fairy Tail había cambiado la mentalidad de los guerreros de Sabertooth. - El principal tendrá como objetivo localizar a Acnología y a su ejercito.

-Pueden ayudar a nuestros dragones. - intervino Grandine, en su forma de orbe de luz, actuando como representante de los dragones de la Alianza. - Se lo comunicaré inmediatamente.

-Bien. El segundo grupo estará destinado a la busqueda de Natsu Dragneel, los designados para ello son...

-Maestro Makarov. - intervino Wendy, mientras entraba en la sala, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-Di, Wendy, ¿que sucede?

-No tendrá que seleccionar a los miembros de busqueda.

-¿Porqué? - preguntó confundido el anciano.

-Porqué Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane y los dos dragones de la entrada ya han ido a por el.

En la sala todos se quedaron mirandola sorprendidos.

-¿Hace cuanto que salieron?

-En cuanto Warren oyó que Natsu seguía en el mismo sitio de la batalla.

Makarov se pasó una mano por la cabeza por la imprudencia de Erza, mientras el resto de maestros de gremio ponían una ligera sonrisa. Luego el se dió cuenta de lo dicho por Wendy.

-¿HABEIS ESTADO ESCUCHANDO UNA REUNIÓN PRIVADA DE LOS GREMIOS? - les gritó Makarov a todo Fairy Tail. - ¿DE QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE LA IDEA? - preguntó con furia saliendo afuera de su oficina.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado con miedo. Y solo una persona les producía mas miedo que el maestro del grmio. Makarov los miró sin poder creerselo.

-No me digan que...Erza

/

Natsu gruñó, como un animal, pues es lo que era ahora mismo.

Se apoyó contra la ladera de la montaña desde donde habían huido los demas dragones. Le dolía el ala, a pesar de que se le regeneraba rápido y la pata ya estaba casi curada. En su mente de bestia solo había espacio para una cosa. Algo que bien se podía resumir en tres palabras.

Destruir a Acnología.

No sabía porqué. No tenía ninguna idea de cuales eran sus motivos. Pero el dragón negro le deterioraba la mente, le hacía caer presa de sus mas bajos instinos. El resto no importaba.

Un suave ruido de alas batiendose llegó hasta el. Un enorme dragón rojo y otro gris, como si fuera metal volaban hacía el. Se posaron justo enfrente a el, a unas decenas de metros. Natsu se puso en posición de defensa, gruñendo con los dientes algo abiertos.

Tres pequeñas sombras se bajaron del lomo de los dragones, que lo miraban con respeto y algo de miedo. Natsu podía oler este miedo. Y le gustó mucho mas de lo que debería.

-¡NATSU! - le gritó una voz, desde cerca de los dragones. Una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego le llamaba, flanqueada por otra de pelo blanco y dos hombres. Natsu los olió, esperando que el viente le llevara su esencia. Una mueca de rabia le apareció al oler la esencia de los asesinos de dragones en ellos.

Sin embargo, la chica del pelo rojo era otro cantar. Su olor era muy agradable para el dragon dorado. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró sus ojos e inhaló mas fuerte su perfume.

De pronto, los dos dragones estuvieron sobre el, intentando mantenerlo quieto. Natsu rugió, intentando librarse del agarre de los dos dragones.

-¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!

-¡Rugido del dragón del rayo!

-¡Soul Extintion!

Las tres tecnicas colisionaron en el, dandole un gran golpe a Natsu en la cabeza, que aturdió por unos momentos. Los dos dragones aprovecharon y lo pusieron contra el suelo, para facilitar su labor.

Sin embargo, poco duraron ya que Natsu les golpeó con fuerza, obligandoles a soltarse. Los tres dragones emprendieron un combate entre ellos y Erza se maravilló ante la fortaleza de Natsu. Igneel y Metalicana eran poderosos dragones, casi tan fuertes como Acnologia le habían dicho. Pero Natsu los manejaba sin ningún problema.

El dragón de fuego y el de metal se separaron de Natsu y lanzaron sus rugidos, mientras que Natsu contratacó con el suyo, creando una enorme explosión con humo por todos los lados.

Cuando se disipó el humo, vieron a Metalicana inconsciente con grandes heridas junto a la montaña y a Natsu con su pata encima del cuello de Igneel. Los cuatro magos intentaron intervenir, pero fueron disipados por un zarpazo de Natsu. Solo Erza logró evitarlo, gracias al empujón que le propinó Mirajane.

Ella cayó justo enfrente de Natsu que la miró a los ojos, mientras Erza lloraba por ver a Natsu así. Natsu la miró y en su oprimida mente, apareció un poco de aire. Un nombre...

-Er...za – gruñó el animal mirandola directamente.

Ella se quedó mirandole, sorprendida. Natsu dejó de ejercer presión sobre el cuello de su padre adoptivo y se acercó un poco a la peliroja.

-Erza. - volvió a pronunciar el ser, esta vez sin pausas. Sin dejar de mirarla embobado.

-Natsu... - susurró ella. Extendió una mano y toco la boca del enorme dragón dorado. El se dejó hacer antes los toques de la peliroja.

-¡AHORA!

Los dos dragones volvieron a la carga, junto con Makarov en su forma de gigante y Grandine sujetandolo.

-¡Duermelo, Mira! - pidió Erza desesperada.

Mirajane escupió sangre en el suelo y utilizó sus dos manos en los ojos del dragón, que intentaba soltarse por todos los medios posibles. Y lo habría logrado, si no fuera por que Erza subió con Mira y le miró a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba suavemente.

-No te pasará nada, Natsu. Te lo prometo.

Y el dragón la miró, como si realmente pudiera entender esas palabras. El sueño venció a Natsu mientras una agotada Mira caía semiinconsciente en los brazos de Laxus.

-Erza...- fue lo último que dijo antes de perder definitavamente el sentido y quedarse dormido ante los ojos de los que habían sido sus compañeros.


	4. Chapter 4

El Rey Dragón

Cap.3: Sueño y realidad.

Erza.

Esa era la principal palabra que estuvo en su mente cuando abrió los ojos. Vió un techo encima de el, mientras los rayos de sol entraban por una ventana.

Una suave mano se posó en su pecho. El giró la cabeza y la vió a ella, dormida adorablemente con su camison recien puesto se podría decir, mientras el pelo rojo le cubría medianamente su cuerpo. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su cara sin que el pudiera evitarlo. De nada le valía recordarse que tan solo era un sueño. El mismo sueño que siempre le alegraba las noches y le destrozaba las mañanas al ver que no era real.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y le miró, dedicandole una sonrisa, su sonrisa. El le acarició la espalda despacio, mientras ella se levantaba para darle un suave beso.

-Buenos dias.

-Buenos dias, amor.

Ella se acomodó en el pecho de Natsu, mientras se cubría con las sabanas. Este la abrazó contra sí y le besó la cabeza mientras le mecía los cabellos.

-¿Cuanto crees que tardarán? - preguntó ella con miedo fingido mirando a la puerta. Natsu puso una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Tres, dos, uno...

-¡MAMA, PAPA, MAMA, PAPA! - gritaron dos niños entrando por la puerta corriendo y saltando en la cama de sus padres.

-¡Shinji, Nova, quietos! - ordenó Erza con su cara de miedo. Sus hijos se quedaron quietos de inmediato, mirandola con ojitos tristes,

-Si, mama.

Una era una niña de cabello rojo como el fuego, mientras que su hermano era la viva imagen de Natsu de pequeño. Si bien en lo físico eran como los padres, en lo mental eran opuestos. Nova era como el padre, tan alocada e impredecible como el, mientras que Shinji había heredado la sensatez de su madre y su gusto por los pasteles.

Ambos niños dominaban las magias de Dragon Slayer y de Reequipamiento a la perfección. Y se batían en duelo constantemente, como sus padres habían hecho.

"Natsu, despierta" dijo una voz. Este miró al techo, mientras Erza y los niños salían de la habitación para desayunar. Erza se paró en la puerta y se apoyó contra el marco.

-¿Vienes? - le dijo. Como siempre le decía con una sonrisa.

-Ahora bajo. - Siempre respondía el. Tambien con una sonrisa.

"¡Natsu, despiertate!" Igneel, se sorprendió al recordar Natsu. El no quería despertar. Pero le obligaban a ello. Su mente se oprimió de nuevo, mientras la imagen de Acnologia borraba todo pensamiento racional de su cabeza.

-¡NATSU! - le gritó Igneel. El dragon dorado abrió los ojos, descubriendose en un prado soleado y se vió custodiado por varios dragones, mientras estaba atado con cadenas de metal que Gajeel había fabricado especialmente para la ocasión.

Una quincena de dragones le miraba, mezcla de respeto y cautela. Los gremios estaban allí, con su magia apunto por si la cosa se descontrolaba.

Intentó rugir, pero descubrió que su boca estaba atada con cadenas. No podía ni siquiera abrirla un poco. Nada. Estaba atrapado.

Igneel se acercó a el, mirandole fijamente a los ojos.

-Natsu, ¿sabes quien soy?

El odio en su mirada fue suficiente para dejarlo claro. Solo tenía sus recuerdos de dragón y estes identificaban a Igneel como un enemigo que le había atacado. Igneel suspiró alejandose un poco. Luego se dirigió a los humanos.

-Ven aquí, por favor.

Una chica pelirojasalió de entre la multitud y se subió a la cabeza de Igneel que la acercó a Natsu. Su perfume...le resultaba agradable.

Igneel se posó justo en el hocico de Natsu, inundando con su fragancia el cuerpo del dragon. Una oleada de aire fresco para su mente. Una pequeña luz se hacía en la oscuridad.

Intentó decir el nombre, pero no pudo abrir la boca. Sus ojos negros se tiñeron de tristura, la cual ella advirtió.

Despacio y con calma, ella retiró las cadenas que amordazaban su boca, tirandolas al suelo. Natsu miró desconfiado alternativamente a los dragones que le rodeaban. Sin pensar, abrió la boca , preparado para lanzar su rugido cuando llegó la caricia de Erza, que lo calmó. Ella le miró sonriente, con una pequeña lagrima en los ojos.

-Er...za.

Ella solo asintió sonriendo, mientras veía un minusculo punto de luz en los ojos de Natsu. Mas aire llegaba a su mente: un apellido, una caricia, un abrazo...

-Er...za Scar...let.

Ella siguió acariciando a Natsu, mientras los dragones le retiraban las cadenas. Pero el estaba a merced de ella.

-Natsu Dragneel. - pronunció de forma clara el dragón. Nuevos recuerdos asaltaban su descompuesta mente.

Todos miraban estupefactos como Titania hacía que el dragón apoyara la cabeza en el suelo y como ella se bajaba. Luego, se dejó poner las cadenas de nuevo tranquilamente, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

-¿Que crees que pasa? - preguntó Metalicana, al ver el extraño comportamiento de Dragneel. Grandine solo meneó la cabeza, dando por imposible al dragón de hierro. Igneel sonrió, al igual que el maestro Makarov.

-El corazón recuerda más que el cerebro.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? - preguntó confundido Metalicana. A todos les cayó una gota en la cabeza mientras Gajeel y Metalicana se miraban si entender. Mas allá, todos vieron como Erza lograba dormir al poderoso Rey de los Dragones a base de caricias...

/

-Vaya, han logrado calmarlo. - dijo Zeref, bastante sorprendido. - No me esperaba esto, la verdad. Creí que enloquecería y se pondría a matar a todo el mundo.

-Subestimas el poder de los sentimientos, como siempre, Zeref. - le dijo Mavis sentada en el tronco con una sonrisa feliz, mientras les observaban ocultos entre los lindes del bosque.

-Al contrario, los valoro mucho. Por eso creí que la toda la rabia y el odio que guardaba en su corazón serían definitivos.

-Perdoname, no valoras los sentimientos positivos de las personas. Eso que ves ahí – le dijo señalando el prado – es amor.

-¡Ah, no empecemos otra vez con la discusión! Tu y tu famoso amor, que será capaz de salvar a las personas...

-Contigo lo hizo, ¿no? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Zeref enrojeció al mirarla.

-Yo no estoy salvado, pequeña hada. Cuando muera Acnología, tal vez...

-¿Es costumbre entre los hombres ser estupidos? - preguntó ella con dolor en su voz. Zeref bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Mavis, yo no pude protegerte de Acnologia. Yo...yo lo creé y tú...

-Idiota. - le dijo Mavis con dolor en la voz. El observó como lloraba. - No puedes perdonarte por lo que me hiciste cuando yo ya lo he hecho. Muy bien, regodeate en tu dolor.

Ella se marchó de allí, dejando un rastro de lagrimas, mientras una pequeña gota resbalaba por la cara del mago oscuro. Este volvió a mirar al prado.

-Tengo fé en ti, Natsu Dragneel, hijo mio.


	5. Chapter 5

El Rey Dragón

Capitulo 4: La voluntad del rey.

-Quiero que le provoqueis. - les dijo Acnología. Tres dragones estaban ante el, su guardia personal y privada. Uno de color amarillo, otro morado y el último azul oscuro. Los tres miraban con una siniestra sonrisa a su lider. - Quiero que le enfurezcais. Que pierda el control sobre si mismo, que lo destruya todo.

-¿Como lo hacemos, señor?

-Atacando lo que el mas ama en el mundo. Matad a Titania.

-Si, señor. - dijo el dragón de color azul.

-Confió en ti, Cremis. No me falles, ni tú ni nadie.

-¿Porqué vienen los humanos con nosotros? - pregunto viendo a los cinco miembros del gremio Tartaro a su lado.

-Los humanos que se ocupen de los humanos; los dragones de los dragones. Partid ya.

Los cinco humanos jovenes y con la cara oculta se subieron a los lomos de los dragones, que bufaron indignados, pero con la imagen clara en la cabeza. Atacar al dragón dorado y si era posible, matarle.

/

La noche era tranquila y bastante calida. Natsu así la consideraba mientras miraba a la luna en las afueras de la ciudad, custodiado por varios dragones. Contuvo un suspiró, mientras su vista tomó dirección a la casa de Erza.

Su vista de dragón le permitía distinguir a la bella peliroja, que miraba las estrellas desde el balcón. Ella miró hacía el, mientras componía una triste sonrisa y se iba a dormir.

Las cadenas que Gajeel había fabricado ya no eran necesarias. Despues de dos semanas, Erza lo había calmado, domesticado se podría decir. Su mente repleta de odio se iba calmando gradualmente gracias a ella.

La suave brisa se levantó, dandole justo en el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de alarma tras el olor que le trajo el viento.

Dragones.

Natsu rugió, mientras que los dragones que le custodiaban se removían incomodos y le ordenaban calmarse. Pero Natsu no podía hacerlo, viendo como cinco sombras negras trepaban por las paredes de la casa de Erza, mientras escuchaba el aleteo de los dragones de Acnologia.

Los dos dragones que intentaban calmarle se vieron obligados a sujetarle. Un tercero se acercó con las cadenas de Gajeel.

Natsu echó una última mirada al palacio de la joven peliroja. Los guerreros encapuchados estaban cerca del balcón que Erza había dejado abierto. Una nueva emoción apareció en medio de la mente del dragón dorado.

Miedo.

Aulló con fuerza, mientras noqueaba a sus guardianes y se lanzaba contra la casa de Erza. Los tres dragones le vieron y se sonrieron.

Bajando desde el cielo, ocultos tras un banco de nubes, calleron en picado a por el. Le mordieron las alas, mientras el dragón azul hincaba los dientes en su cuello.

Natsu rugió de dolor, antes de lograr zafarse. Sin embargo, no se paró a luchar. Siguió volando hacía la casa de Titania, que dormía ajena del peligro. Los tres dragones le seguían, intentando darle alcance mientras una alarma sonaba en Magnolia.

Los miembros de Tartaros eran considerados los mas poderosos de la alianza entre los gremios oscuros. Sin embargo, solo un de ellos se salvó de las zarpas de Natsu, que atacaba con fiereza mientras su propia sangre se esparcía por su cuerpo.

El lider de Tartaros se sacó la capucha, mirando como un loco al dragon dorado con una sonrisa en la boca. Se subió al lomo de Cremis, cuando Erza se levantaba somnolienta y vió tan extraña escena.

-Vaya, vaya, el rey Dragón en persona. Mi nombre es Inferio. Y – el pueño de el hombre se volvió negro – soy el dragon slayer de Acnología.

Los tres dragones cercaban a Natsu, que defendía la enorme casa de Titania, mientras sus heridas no paraban de sangrar.

-¡Rugido del dragón de la oscuridad! - gritó Inferio saltando hacía el, mientras reía alocadamente. El rugido le dió a Natsu directamente, envolviendolo en una nube de humo. Los tres dragones aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre el, mientras el mago oscuro iba en busca de Erza.

Natsu salió de entre el humo, sin atacar a los dragones, dejando que rasgaran su carne. A cambio utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para arrancarle la cabeza al lider de Tartaros, que caminaba confiado hacía la casa e Titania.

Natsu aulló de dolor, pero logró zafarse. La ira le dió fuerza y logró rasgarle el ala a uno de ellos y le daba una patada a otro. Cremis intentó morderle el cuello de nuevo, pero Natsu se revolvió para rasgarle un ala.

Los tres dragones emprendieron el vuelo para poner distancia de por medio y donde Natsu tendría mas problemas para atacar. Natsu gruñó en voz baja cuando vió al gremio en pleno correr hacía el. Sabiendo que Erza estaba en buenas manos, emprendió el vuelo.

-¿Que está pasando, Erza? - preguntó Makarov en su forma de gigante.

Ella no podia hablar mientras miraba con concentración al dragón dorado, que surcaba el cielo. Makarov, al ver su casa destruida, supuso que Natsu había perdido el control.

-¡Capturadle!Gajeel, trae las cadenas. - luego vió que Gildarts se acercaba corriendo hacía el.

-Igneel llegara dentro de poco. Había tres dragones inconscientes donde Natsu estaba descansando en las afueras.

Makarov maldijo, mientras pasaba su vista al cielo.

/

El dragón morado rugió de dolor cuando Natsu aferró su cuello con los dientes. Intentó soltarse deseperado, pero Natsu no cedió. El dragón cayó muerto luego de un último aleteo de su cola, mientras de la boca de Natsu corrían hilillos de sangre salada.

El dragón amarillo y el azul cayeron sobre el como aves de presa. Natsu intentó revolverse, pero lo tenían bien sujeto y en dirección al suelo. El dragón amarillo le rompió el ala por tres puntos diferentes, mientras el dragón azul recibía un zarpazo en la cara.

Este suspiró fue suficiente para Natsu, que logró deshacerse de Cremis y logró poner boca abajo al dragón amarillo justo cuando hacía contacto contra el suelo. Cayeron ambos, rodando por la ladera de la montaña. Natsu logró situarse encima y lanzarle su rugido de dragón, destrozandole literalmente.

Natsu respiró un poco, pero Cremis le cayó encima con una mirada de odio. Ambos dragones estaban heridos, aunque las heridas de Natsu eran mayores y estaba muy cansado. Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas de donde no las había y se lanzó contra el.

Se lanzaron, se mordieron, se rasgaron, se arañaron y se destruyeron mutuamente. Finalmente, las heridas de Natsu eran demasiado graves y Cremis le atacó al ala rota, haciendo que Natsu aullara de dolor.

-¿Y tu eres el rey de los dragones?No me hagas reír. Le llevaré tu cabeza a Acnologia y quien sabe, tal vez luego decida ir a visitar a esa amigita tuya del pelo rojo. - Cremis puso su zarpa en el cuello de Dragneel. Se notaba que su ala le dolía, porque le miró con odio, para luego inclinarse y susurrar unas palabras. - Te aseguro que gritará tu nombre, Dragneel. Gritará tu nombre tan alto que te llegará allí donde descanses.

Cremis levantó la cabeza y preparó su rugido de dragón. Natsu le miró con profundo odio. Aquel dragón iba a hacer daño a Erza. Y Natsu no le podía permitir. Aunque eso le costará la vida.

En un movimiento suicida, dejó que la pata de Cremis que le mantenía sujeto al suelo atravesara su cuello, provocandole un profundo dolor. La diferencia de altura hizo que Cremis se desconcentrara un segundo, el segundo que el necesitaba.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, su pusó encima de el, atrapandole con sus extremidades y mordiendole el cuello con violencia. Cremis aulló y le clavó sus garras, desgarrando su carne, pero el se negó a soltar hasta que Cremis dejó de moverse definitivamente.

Dejó caer el pesado cuerpo de su enemigo y se tambaleó ligeramente. Su vista se nubló y calló al suelo, con profundas heridas en su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Igneel y sus dragones llegaron allí, rodeandolo amenazadoramente mientras los de Fairy Tail tenían sus magias preparadas. Y entonces repararon en los cuerpos de los tres dragones que había al lado del dragón dorado.

Erza salió de entre la multitud corriendo, mientras pedía a gritos ayuda. Pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a tan dantesca escena. Natsu intentó levantarse, mientras Erza se quedaba mirandolo con lagrimas en los ojos a unos metros de distancia, pero falló miserablemente y cayó de nuevo con todo su peso.

-Er...za

Ella vió con incredulidad como el lograba arrastrarse hasta ella y olfatear su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

Erza se arrodilló ante el y le abrazó por la boca, mientras le decía unas palabras susurrantes al oido.

-Te amo Natsu.

El enorme dragón abrió los ojos, mientras Igneel sonreía satisfecho en dirección al bosque. Zeref solo asintió con la cabeza.

Una enorme luz dorada envolvió al dragón que Erza tenía en brazos, cegandolos a todos. Duró solo unos segundos, y luego Erza tenía en brazos a un humano tremendamente herido llamado Natsu Dragneel, inconsciente, pero con la mano de Erza tomada entre las suyas.


	6. Chapter 6

El Rey Dragón

Capitulo 5: La sorpresa del hada.

Erza.

Esa era la principal palabra que estuvo en su mente cuando abrió los ojos. Vió un techo encima de el, mientras los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana.

Una suave mano se posó en su pecho. El giró la cabeza y la vió a ella, dormida adorablemente, con su indumentaria habitual.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su cara sin que el pudiera evitarlo. De nada le valía recordarse que tan solo era un sueño. El mismo sueño que siempre le alegraba las noches y le destrozaba las mañanas al ver que no era real.

De pronto, se fijo en las cortinas que rodeaban la cama. Natsu frunció el ceño. Aquel lugar le resultaba familiar...

-¿Natsu? - preguntó Erza con voz susurrante, con los ojos llorosos. Natsu la miró un segundo, sonriendo con calma.

-Erza.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza, mientras el cuerpo de Natsu protestaba de dolor. Sin embargo, el pelirosa lo único que hizo fue abrazarla a ella suavemente.

Erza pareció darse cuenta de las heridas de Natsu, ya que le soltó rápidamente. Sin tiempo a arrepentirse de nada, Natsu no pensó (como siempre) y puso sus labios sobre los de Erza.

Fue apenas un roce inocente. Se separó inmediatamente, esperando la muerte con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo el mundo sabía que Erza estaba enamorada de Jel...

Un beso apasionado de la peliroja, con rios de lagrimas, le cortó la reflexión que el hacía. Natsu se quedó en shock, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la peliroja.

-Erza, tú... - comenzó Natsu confundido.

Ella solo le pusó un dedo en los labios, mientras la sonrisa se ampliaba por toda la cara de Titania. Simplemente, se volvió a acercar a Natsu, que esta vez estaba preparado.

Unieron sus labios de nuevo, un beso tranquilo calmado, pausado. No había prisa y ellos no la sentían.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, pero ellos no se separaron. Todo Fairy Tail les miraba con la boca en el suelo, incluida Mirajane, que se había desmayado en los brazos de Laxus debido a la emoción del momento.

Erza se separó ligeramente de Natsu, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Se levantó de la cama donde habían llevado a Natsu y cuando llegó a la puerta, se reequipo con su armadura del fuego, con una mirada copiada al mismisimo diablo.

-Fuera...de...aquí...

El primero en lograr huir fue Makarov, que había entendido las señales con rapidez cuando Erza se había acercado a la puerta. Y personalmente, el viejo no sabía de que se sorprendian tanto en su gremio. Si no había dejado a Natsu solo desde que lo habían traido hacía tres dias...

-Bien. - dijo Erza, cuando logró ahuyentar a los miembros de Fairy Tail para que no volvieran allí a no ser que se estubieran muriendo. Ella miró a Natsu con picardía. - ¿Por donde ibamos?

Natsu la miraba confundido, mientras ella se volvía a acostar a su lado y se abrazaba a el.

-Erza, pero tú...y Jellal...

Ella puso una cara seria.

-Natsu, ¿sabes cuando realmente amas a una persona? Cuando te da igual el resto del mundo si ella esta bien.

"Yo no supe verlo en la Torre del cielo. Quería creer que lo hacía porque eras mi nakama y porque cuidarias del gremio por mi, pero... lo único que quería era que vivieras. Y el otro dia, en la batalla, fue la primera vez que estaba a dispuesta a matar a mis compañeros por haberte dejado atrás. Me daba igual si Jellal estaba bien o no, lo único que me preocupaba eras tu."

-Por eso, Natsu yo...yo...te amo. - concluyó Titania, escondiendo su cara contra el pecho del Dragon Slayer que la miraba atonito.

-Debe ser un sueño muy bueno... - susurró el. Ella se rió, mientras el dragon slayer la abrazaba contra el.

/

-Al fin lo hizo. - anunció Jellal con una sonrisa burlona a los miembros del gremio, mientras Gajeel y Gray lloraban en una esquina. Con Erza de su lado, las peleas con Natsu iban a ser muy peligrosas a partir de ahora, mientras Meredy y Warren se sentían culpables por lo que les estaban obligando a hacer.

Ultear se acercó por detrás a Meredy, que se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pedí que hicieras?

Meredy se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió con la cabeza. Ultear sonrió, mientras caminaba con decisión hacía donde estaba Jellal, hablando con Laxus.

Ella le cogió de la capa, obligandose a darse la vuelta. Meredy activó el lazo y ella besó al peliazul, que se quedó en shock. Ella le soltó luego de unos segundos y se marchó de allí con una gran sonrojo en la cara, hacía Meredy.

Ella solo pudo asentir. Ultear suspiró aliviada y luego salió por la puerta del gremio ante las atonitas miradas de los miembros. Jellal la siguió rapidamente, cuando logró despertar de su letargo mientras Laxus pedía con urgencía un medico, ya que nadie sabía si Mirajane podía soportar tal nivel de emoción e hiperventilaba con la cara totalmente roja...

/

-Natsu. - le llamó una voz. Este se removió incomodo en sueños. La luz de la luna dejaba ver grandes ropas negras.

-Natsu. - llamó de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte.

El Dragon Slayer siguió sin hacer caso, hasta que notó el frio toque de la mano del desconocido en su hombro.

Se incorporó con urgencia, saltando de la cama hacía el otro lado, separandose lo mas posible de us visitante.

-¿Quien eres? - preguntó este ignorando las heridas de su cuerpo, cubierto por vendas casi en su totalidad.

El desconocido dió dos pasos al frente, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro. Natsu dió una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Tú!¿Zeref...?


	7. Chapter 7

El Rey Dragón

Capitulo 6: Elección.

-Natsu. - le llamó una voz. Este se removió incomodo en sueños. La luz de la luna dejaba ver grandes ropas negras.

-Natsu. - llamó de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte.

El Dragon Slayer siguió sin hacer caso, hasta que notó el frio toque de la mano del desconocido en su hombro.

Se incorporó con urgencia, saltando de la cama hacía el otro lado, separandose lo mas posible de us visitante.

-¿Quien eres? - preguntó este ignorando las heridas de su cuerpo, cubierto por vendas casi en su totalidad.

El desconocido dió dos pasos al frente, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro. Natsu dió una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Tú!¿Zeref...?

Zeref simplemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Natsu dió un rápido vistazo a la ventana, para comprobar que estaba cerrada.

-Calmate, no vengo a luchar.

Natsu no escuchaba. Simplemente, daba gracias por haber obligado a Erza a dormir en su casa esa noche y que no estuviera con el. Si tenía que matar a alguien, que fuera a el.

Zeref meneó la cabeza.

-Eres igualito a ella, nunca escuchais...

-¿Que quieres de mi, Zeref?

-Como te he dicho antes, no vengo a luchar.

Natsu esta vez si escuchó y pusó una expresión desconfiada.

-¿Como sé que es verdad? Si no has venido a eso, ¿porque has venido aquí entonces?

-Porqué quiero hacerte una proposición, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu le siguió mirandolo fijamente, intentando anticiparse a cualquier truco que intentara el mago vestido de negro que le miraba calmadamente.

-¿Sabías como Acnología logro convertirse en rey de los dragones?

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Todos dicen que se bañó en sangre de dragón. Y es verdad, lo hizo. Pero fue tambien gracias a mi magia. Yo convertí a Acnologia en un dragón.

"En aquel entonces, el rey dragón era un tirano aun peor que el, pero menos poderoso de lo que fue su subordinado. En cuanto esté fue derrotado, Acnologia logro subir al trono."

-¿Como sabes eso? Y, ¿porqué debería fiarme de ti?

-Deberías fiarte de mi porque soy tu única esperanza de poder lograr vencer a Acnologia. Y en cuanto a como lo sé...es porque yo era el anterior rey dragón.

Natsu se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.

-Tú...tú... - su cara se tornó roja de la rabia. - ¡Tú le diste a Acnología su poder!

-En cierto modo, sí. En aquellos dias yo no respetaba el significado de la vida humana y consideraba a los humanos meros animales estupidos. Seres indignos de compartir el mundo con criaturas tan perfectas como los dragones.

Zeref se sentó en la cama, acomodandose y preparando su historia, mientras Natsu, un poco mas relajado, ponía su atención.

"Al ver a Acnologia como humano, creí que podrían servirme. Crear una legión completa de vasallos humanos. Y si alguno era digno...convertirlo en dragón."

"Acnología mataba a todos los dragones que se me oponían con su magia, la magia que yo le había enseñado cuando lo descubrí abandonado y muerto de hambre en mi territorio. Y pagaba su deuda con eficiencia, desesperando a Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine, los lideres de la resistencia."

"La situación duró así cinco años. A Acnologia le fue conferido el honor de convertirse en dragón porque le permití beber de mi sangre. La sangre del rey de los dragones pues yo nací como uno de ellos. En ese entonces, la resistencia me envió un enemigo al que no pude vencer."

Zeref se calló, repentinamente asustado por sus recuerdos. Natsu le miró con interés, mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que Zeref le decía.

-Al ser derrotado, elegí convertirme en humano. Los reyes dragones verdaderos poseen esa capacidad, la de cambiar de su forma humana a dragón a voluntad. Tu puedes hacerlo, como descubriste recientemente, gracias al poder de tus sentimientos. Ira para dar paso al dragón que hay en ti. Amor para dejar que tu humanidad despierte de nuevo.

"He venido aquí a reparar mi error, Natsu Dragneel. Acnología no es verdadero rey de los dragones, ya que de haberlo sido, podría haber vuelto a su forma humana. Te ofrezco entrenarte para controlar tu poder, tu verdadero poder."

Natsu se quedó sin palabras al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Zeref. El le ofrecía entrenarle...para que tuviera una oportunidad.

-¿Porqué? - fue lo que logró preguntar.

-Porqué odio a Acnologia por lo que ha hecho...- y en tono mas bajo – y por lo que me ha arrebatado. Y porqué nadie podrá darte una oportunidad mejor de tener el poder necesario para vencerle.

-¿Y si mi niego?

Zeref se encogió de hombros.

-Si te niegas, lo dejas todo a la suerte. Cuando estes en batalla, intentarás usar tu poder, pero...¿lo lograrás? Ten por seguro que si no lo haces, todos estareis muertos.

Natsu se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego, con rapidez abriño la ventana.

-Esperame una hora, por favor. Luego nos iremos.

Zerefe asintió mientras el pelirosa salía por la ventana sin hacer demasiado ruido. Luego suspiró al verse solo.

-¿Es esto lo que tu querías?

-Esto es lo que debería haber pasado hace cuatrocientos años, Zeref. Si no has cumplido tu deber como padre... - le contestó Mavis, risueña.

El solo chasqueó los dientes, haciendola reir.

/

"Ella sonríe" pensó Natsu estupidamente al ver como Erza sonreía mientras soñaba. ¿Que soñaría para sonreis así?¿Con el?¿Una buena batalla?¿Pastel de fresa?

El pelirosa meneó la cabeza divertido, mientras dejaba una carta en su escritorio. Antes de irse, le dió un beso en la frente, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lagrima caía de su ojo izquierdo.

"Perdoname por esto, Erza, pero no pienso dejarte morir."


	8. Chapter 8

El Rey Dragón

Capitulo 7: Entrenamiento

_Hace seis meses_

_"Ella sonríe" pensó Natsu estupidamente al ver como Erza sonreía mientras soñaba. ¿Que soñaría para sonreis así?¿Con el?¿Una buena batalla?¿Pastel de fresa?_

_El pelirosa meneó la cabeza divertido, mientras dejaba una carta en su escritorio. Antes de irse, le dió un beso en la frente, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lagrima caía de su ojo izquierdo._

_"Perdoname por esto, Erza, pero no pienso dejarte morir."_

Natsu se levantó sudoroso, atormentado por el recuerdo feliz que tenía de Erza.

Hacía seis meses que no la veía, seis meses desde que se había marchado para poder ser mas fuerte. Para poder protegerla.

El sabía que ella le mataría en cuanto volviera, pero Natsu dudaba sobre si el iba a volver algún dia. Bien cierto era que había progresado mucho, y que Zeref le había entrenado a conciencia para que derrotara al dragón negro. Pero su maestro decía que todavía no estaba preparado.

Natsu había protestado, llorado, suplicado y golpeado para que Zeref le diera su aprobación. Para poder volver con ella. Pero el mago negro se mantenía en sus trece. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, pero dió lo mismo. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

El alba llegó con lentitud. En medio del saló, yo había comenzado la practica de meditación hacía casi una hora. Según Zeref, el insitía en que Natsu tenía que tener un poco de cerebro y no pelear como un loco como el hacía.

Durante seis meses, las mañanas habían estado reservadas para el entrenamiento de la mente de Natsu, aguzandola, preparandola. Zeref le había obligado a exprimir cada gramo de inteligencia que tenía.

Las tardes eran brutales en lo fisico. Muñequeras de gran peso en manos y piernas, con grandes sesiones de peleas solamente con los puños, sin magia.

Cerca de la noche y despues de cenar, Natsu practicaba su magia. Al principio, Zeref le había obligado a generar fuego sin una fuente cercana y sin provocarlo el mediante su cuerpo. Le tomó tres semanas antes de poder quemar una pequeña rama sin tocarla.

-Natsu. - le llamó la voz tranquila de Zeref.

El pelirosa se dió la vuelta, molesto. El día anterior habñia vuelto a discutir con el mago negro porque el ya creí estar preparado para enfrentarse a Acnología y vencer, una tarea para la que Zeref todavía no lo consideraba preparado.

-¿Qué?

Natsu se quedó de piedra al ver la mirada de su maestro. Su mirada era dura y seca. Zeref estaba enfadado.

-Sigueme.

Natsu no se atrevió a desobedecer. Anduvieron un rato, en el cúal dejaron atrás la casa de Tenroujima en la que Zeref vivía. Atravesaron la isla, hasta que se pararon frente a la tumba de Mavis, donde su espiritu les esperaba, sonriente.

-¡Bienvenido, Natsu Dragneel!Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-¡Primera! - exclamó Natsu, con alegría. Iba a ir hasta ella, pero se topó con el puño de Zeref en su estomago, que lo envió varios metros hacía atrás.

-¡¿Que haces?!

-¿Quieres salir de aqui, verdad? Bien, entonces derrotame. Esa es tu prueba.

Natsu se fijó en la primera, que parecía ajena a todo esto y seguía sonriendo. El pelirosa se lanzó sobre su maestro, utilizando toda su rabia. Este puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que pienses antes de atacar?

Evadió el puño de Natsu que se dirigía a su cabeza con facilidad, mientras volvía a golpear al pelirosa de nuevo en el estomago.

-No tan duro, Zeref. - le reprendió Mavis. Zeref chasqueó los dientes.

Natsu se volvió a levantar, con odio en su mirada. Un enorme dragón dorado se hizo presente, mirando rabiosamente a Zeref. Este seguía impasible.

El dragón soltó sus garras, intentando atrapar al mago negro, pero no lo logró. Este llegó a su cabeza y utilizó su magia, mandando volar al dragón. Este se estrelló contra una ladera, mientras Zeref llegó rápidamente hasta el y puso su mano encima de su ojo, con su magia preparada.

El miedo se hizo presente en Natsu, que se volvió a transformar en humano de nuevo. Ese nivel de velocidad, de poder... Natsu no estaba a la altura de Zeref, ni mucho menos.

-No estas preparado. - le dijo Mavis con amabilidad.

-Pero...Erza...

-Calmate, chico. Haz lo que te digo y prodrás volver con ella antes.

-¿Sabés cuanto tiempo hace que no la veo? - le gritó Natsu llorando. Se puso en pie, desafiando al mago negro de nuevo. - ¿Acaso sabes lo que es sentir algo mas que odio?

-¡Natsu, no digas...! - empezó Mavis, preocupada.

-¿Que no diga el que?¿Que el esta aquí como forma de expiar sus pecados?¿Que no le importa lo que nos pase?¿Que no tiene sentimientos?

-Sufi...ciente. - dijo Zeref, separando la palabra. Natsu vió verdadero dolor e ira cruzando por su rostro y por su mirada.

-Puedes irte, si quieres. Si no quieres aprender, no pienso retenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad. - dijo el mago negro, mientras una pequeña lagrima escapaba de sus ojos. Se dió la vuelta y se marchó hacía su casa, dejando a Mavis y Natsu solos.

-¿Que fué eso? - pregunto Natsu. La primera suspiró.

-Supongo que seré yo la que deba contartelo, Natsu-chan.

-¿Porque me llamas así? - le preguntó Natsu, algo avergonzado.

Mavis le miró sorprendida.

-Así es como te decía cuando eras un bebe, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de tu propia madre?


	9. Chapter 9

El Rey Dragón

Capitulo 8: Pasado

-Supongo que seré yo la que deba contartelo, Natsu-chan.

-¿Porque me llamas así? - le preguntó Natsu, algo avergonzado.

Mavis le miró sorprendida.

-Así es como te decía cuando eras un bebe, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de tu propia madre?

Natsu se quedó paralizado ante estas palabras. Lentamente, dirigió su mirada a la primera maestra del gremio. Silenciosas lagrimas acompañaban la sonrisa de una Mavis que le miraba calidamente, con cariño y ternura.

-¿Ma...madre? - preguntó Natsu, que no lograba hacer reaccionar a su cerebro. Mavis suspiró.

-Sientate, por favor Natsu-chan. La historia nos llevará algo de tiempo.

Natsu se apoyó contra la tumba de la primera maestra del gremio, absolutamente confundido y abrumado. Miró a su madre desesperado, mientras que ella le miraba de una manera muy comprensiva.

-A ver... no sé por donde empezar. - confesó Mavis sonrojandose ligeramente y echando una risa nerviosa.

"Todo comenzó durante la última guerra de los dragones. Yo había sido llamada a luchar junto con los tres lideres de la resistencia: Igneel, Grandine y Metalicana. El plan era sencillo, aislar al rey dragón y matarlo."

"No es que le tuvieran especial mania a Zeref, pero como no hacía nada por controlar a Acnologia y este quedaba fuera de nuestro alcance decidimos que un cambio de rey sería lo mas beneficioso en la situación en la que nos encontrabamos."

"Le atacamos en cuanto logramos separarlo de sus sequito. Fue una batalla muy dura. - comentó Mavis, con la vista desenfocada, perdida en sus recuerdos. La tarde ya daba paso a la noche, pero la luz de la tumba ilumaba la escena. - Luchamos con todo lo que teniamos y aun así estuvimos apunto de perder. Pero logramos que cayera y cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia, el me miró."

Mavis se quedó momentaneamente callada, mientras rozaba sus labios con la mano. Luego pareció acordarse de donde estaba.

-No había ira en su mirada, ni siquiera odio. Solo cansancio y aceptación ante su destino. Y no supe porqué, pero detuve mi mano.

"Fue entonces cuando el me volvió a mirar y ante mi sorpresa apareció un joven chico, de unos veinte años totalmente desnudo y desmayado. Los tres dragones exigieron su muerte, pero yo me negué y lo saqué de allí."

"Lo trajé a esta isla para curarlo, aunque me llevo mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, ambos nos aislamos del mundo. Acnologia fue coronado rey y creó gran cantidad de monstruos utilizando el nombre de Zeref."

-Al principio casi ni hablaba. - recordó Mavis riendo. - Se pasaba todo el dia mirando por la ventana hacía el arbol de Tenroujima.

"Imagino que me consideraba inferior, por ser humana y que el se sentía sucio por abandonar su espiritu de Dragón. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a encontrarse mas y mas comodo. Cada vez lograba que hablara mas, que se abriera mas."

"Tenía la fastidiosa costumbre de romper muchas cosas y destrozar lugares sin que el pudiera evitarlo. Algo que, por lo que me han contado, tu tambien has heredado." - añadió Mavis con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero...pero eso fue hace muchisimo tiempo, ¿no? - preguntó Natsu.

-Hace cientocincuenta años, año arriba, año abajo.

-¿Y como...?

-¿Como estamos vivos? - completó Mavis con sagacidad. Natsu asintió. - Bueno, la verdad es que yo no estoy viva, aunque no morí por la vejez. Esta es la clave de nuestra historia.

"El corazón de Zeref se inclinó hacía mi y el mio hacía el. Nadie nos casó, pero yo lo consideraba mi esposo y estoy segura de que el me consideraba su mujer. Un dia, una tarde que estabamos paseando, el se volvió repentinamente hacía los lados, con los sentidos alerta. Yo sonreí y le puse una mano en la barriga. El se quedó quieto por un momento y luego ví la sonrisa mas pura que jamás había visto."

Mavis miró hacía Natsu, con lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas. Natsu intentó tocarla, pero su mano pasó a traves de ella como si fuera humo. Mavis sonrió ligeramente y puso su mano en forma de caricia sobre la cara de Natsu. No le llegó a tocar, pero fue suficiente para que las lagrimas cesaran de los ojos de la rubia y pusiera una triste sonrisa.

-Tú naciste y vivimos aqui durante apenas cuatro años. Cuatro años de felicidad y paz hasta que el llegó.

"Acnologia buscaba los vastagos de Zeref. El sabía que si Zeref tenía un hijo esté era un potencial peligro y un heredero al trono de los dragones. Nos localizó y nos atacó en mitad de la noche, mientras dormiamos."

-Fue gracias a ti que nos salvamos, Natsu-chan. - le reveló Mavis con una sonrisa. - Te pusiste a llorar histerico, con los que nos levantamos para ver que te sucedía. Vimos al dragón negro acercarse hasta nuestra casa y emprendimos la huida, pero el nos alcanzó.

"Tú padre y yo luchamos contra el. Tu padre volvió a asumir su forma de dragón, la cúal había abandonado hacía casi seis años y me dijo que me fuera contigo. Que el lo retendría hasta que estuvieramos a salvo."

Natsu miró a las estrellas, como su madre hacía, mientras se imaginaba a los dos. Un poderoso dragón oscuro pero noble y orgulloso, con una jinete luminos en la grupa, cargando a un pequeño bebe que lloraba a rabiar mientras se oponían al enorme cuervo negro.

-Yo sabía que no podiamos vencer. - continuó Mavis. - Tal y como sucedió hace poco tiempo, Acnologia nos atacó con su último aliento, antes de que lograramos sellarle y ponerle a dormir. Yo estaba lejos de vosotros, mientras que tu padre te protegía del impacto poniendo su cuerpo sobre el tuyo. Reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y lance el "Fairy Sphere" para protegeros.

-Entonces tú...

-Yo morí aquel dia, Natsu-chan. Es por eso que tu padre no puede perdonarse a si mismo y es por ese mismo motivo por el que te entrego al cuidado de Igneel y no te entreno el, como era la costumbre entre los dragones.

Natsu se quedó callado, reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Silenciosamente, Mavis se disipó en la bruma, dejandolo solo. Este observó como la luz de la tumba de su madre dejaba de brillar, dejandolo a oscuras mientras comenzaba a llover.

Sin perder tiempo, empezó a correr hacía la que había sido su casa hacía tanto tiempo, la misma en la que Zeref vivía mortificandose por lo que había pasado con su familia.

Natsu encontró al mago negro en la cocina, con una gran botella de sake en una mano, mientras que con la otra miraba una foto de el, Mavis y un pequeño bulto que el cargaba en brazos: Natsu.

Este se acercó, mientras veía como su padre lloraba en silencio. Al ver a su hijo, intentó enderezarse, pero este se lo impidió con una suave sonrisa. Cogió a su padre de las manos y logró levantarlo.

Salieron afuera de casa, Zeref siendo guiado por Natsu, mientras la lluvia recorría sus cuerpos. Natsu se quedó enfrente de Zeref en su campo de entrenamientos, mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, todavía sonriendo, todavía llorando.

Zeref se secó las lagrimas, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, con la misma sonrisa mientras Mavis les miraba sonriente, con los pies colgando el la rama de un arbol y una pequeña lagrima de felicidad salía de sus ojos esmeralda, al ver lo que siempre habñia deseado.

Una familia unida.


	10. Chapter 10

El Rey Dragón

Capitulo 9: Una situación delicada

La noche era apacible en la ciudad de Magnolia. La suave brisa nocturna, la preciosa luz de la luna llena que inundaba la ciudad, dandole un aspecto realmente magnifico. La fuente, con el suave rumor del agua, tranquilizaba los corazones de todos aquellos que escuchaban su canto.

En definitiva, una noche tranquila.

-¡ROMEO CONBOLT!

Bueno, quizás no tanto...

El chico pegó un salto y dió un grito de terror. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quien era su perseguidor.

Una pequeña voz le distrajó. Seguramente ella le salvaría...

-¡Corre, Romeo, corre!

Y el joven corrió, mientras rogaba por su vida. Salió de Fairy Hills como alma que llevaba el diablo, intentando llegar al gremio y rezando para que Mirajane no hubiera terminado de limpiar. Detrás de el, su perseguidor le ganaba terreno cada vez mas.

Mejor dicho, su perseguidor**a**.

Erza Scarlet, que hasta hacía relativamente poco llevaba su pijama, se había reequipado en su armadura de agua y lanzaba descarga tras descarga acuatica a un romeo que no podía hacer nada, debido a que la naturaleza de su magia era de fuego.

El joven chico corría tanto como le permitían las piernas, ante la mirada de los habitantes de Magnolia. Acostumbrados al gremio Fairy Tail, lo único que hicieron fue rezar por el alma del pobre chico una vez vieron pasar a Erza persiguiendole.

/

-¿Romeo, donde estas? - pregunto Erza, con voz amable. - No te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero hablar contigo. - añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa asustó mucho mas que la mueca de rabia que Erza tenía anteriormente. Apretó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo contra la columna del gremio. Maldita su suerte, Mirajane se había ido hacía poco tiempo y el pobre, creyendo que el gremio era su salvación lo condenó definitivamente.

Erza jugeteó con la llave de la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto. Solo ellos dos estaban allí, encerrados. Romeo tenía claro que su última petición sería hacer testamento...

Una mano agarró al joven del brazo y le puso una mano en la boca. Wendy estaba a su lado, vigilando a Erza, mientras le pedía silencio con una mano. Erza, creyó escuchar un ruido en el piso de arriba y fue a investigar. Ambos jovenes, suspiraron.

-¡Te dije que nos vieramos en el restaurante, Wendy-chan! - le susurró furiosamente Romeo. Wendy pusó una cara culpable.

-Gomen, Romeo-kun. Ya te dije que solo me tenía que poner la bufanda y...

-¿Donde estas, Romeo? - le preguntó Erza canturreando. Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de ambos jovenes.

-Wendy...

-¿Si?

-Si no sobrevivo, quiero que sepas que yo te...

-¡Te encontré, acosador!

Los dos jovenes dieron un salto, aterrados, al ver la cara de Erza al lado suyo. Los ojos le brillaban y el pelo le iba hacía arriba. La armadura celestial de Erza hizo aparición y con ella todas sus espadas. Romeo tragó saliva e intentó aferrarse a ...

Wendy estaba separada de el. Varias espadas le habían atravesado la ropa, colgandola de la pared, sin poder hacer nada. Romeo estaba solo ante el peligro...

-Er..Erza-sama, escucheme por favor...

Romeo tenía la certeza de que no iba a morir, porque Erza nunca mataría a uno de sus nakamas voluntariamente. Sin embargo, le preocupaba la mas que probable posibilidad de que Erza le dejase sin descendencia.

Erza sonrió de forma macabra, mientras el primer rayo de sol aparecía en el cielo. Romeo tragó saliva y dió gracias por todos los buenos momentos en su vida cuando las espadas salieron hacia el, indefenso.

Una sombra se interpusó delante de el. Con una maestría sublime, golpeando las espadas y logrando desviarlas a los lados. Romeo dejo de protegerse los brazos en cuanto vió a su salvador. Un grito de alegría y sorpresa brotaron de los labios del chico, que reconoció a...

-¡BAKA! - gritó Erza, con una lagrima en los ojos. Se echó al chico, espada en mano e intentó atravesarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Si bien ella no se esforzaba mucho, el joven no se lo echaba en cara y solo sonreía.

-Parece que llegó a tiempo, hijo del cuarto maestro.

La suave voz de Mavis le convenció de que estaba salvado. Liberó a Wendy de la pared y vieron junto a la primera el duelo entre Erza y el joven salvador de Romeo.

-¡Un año entero, Natsu!¿Sabes lo que sufrido?¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-Erza, calmate. - dijo el joven, con algo de tristeza y miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo.

-¿Que me calme?¿QUE ME CALME? - ella cerró los ojos, atacando mientras un mar de lagrimas la atacaba. De pronto, se quedó quieta.

Los fuertes brazos de Natsu la apretaban contra el cuerpo del pelirosa, que enterró su cara en el hombro de Erza, aspirando su aroma, llenando de besos esa parte de su cuerpo. Ella soltó la espada que estaba a un centimetro de la cabeza de Natsu y estrujó al pelirosado con fuerza, provocandole un fuerte del dolor, pero el no se quejó.

-¡Natsu-nii! - gritó Romeo, abrazandolo. Natsu soltó a Erza momentaneamente, mientras abrazaba al joven y a Wendy. - Gracias por salvarme, Natsu-nii.

-No hay de qué. ¿Porque te perseguía Erza?

-Lo encontré en el cuarto de Wendy, cerca de la medianoche. - reveló Erza. El rostro de Natsu cambió de la sonrisa a la expresión seria. Wendy era como una hermanita para el...

-Romeo...

-¿Na...Natsu nii?

-¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI PEQUEÑA WENDY? - gritó Nastu corriendo detrás de el con los puños encendidos y una mirada de loco que rivalizaba con la de Erza, que estaba en su espalda, azuzandolo.

-¡Natsu-san, solo me vino a esperar! - habló Wendy. Natsu y Erza se quedaron quietos, mirando a Wendy. - Habiamos quedado en un restaurante y yo me estaba cambiando y como hacía mucho frio le dijoa Romeo que me esperara dentro.

-¡SI, SI!¡ESA ES LA VERDAD, LO JURO POR DIOS!

Natsu suspiró y miró a Erza, que apartó la vista, avergonzada.

-¿Que querías que pensara? Lo veo salir de allí a las tantas y... - Erza siguió murmurando cosas sin sentido. Luego suspiró hondo y miró a Romeo.

-Lo siento, Romeo.

Romeo suspiró aliviado. Su vida se había salvado...

-Un momento. ¿Porque quedastes con Romeo en un restaurante Wendy?

O quizás no...

-Eso es porqué Romeo-kun y yo somos novios, Natsu-san. - le confirmó Wendy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cúal compartió con Erza.

Definitivamente no...

Natsu lo miraba mortalmente serio, mientras los puños se iban encendiendo de nuevo. -¿Asi qué... novios eh?

Ambas mujeres vieron como Romeo empezaba a correr y salía por la puerta que una sorprendida Mirajane acababa de abrir.

-¡Natsu, que alegría...!

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, ROMEO!¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI PEQUEÑA WENDY?!

-..verte. - acabó Mira cuando los dos pasaron por su lado sin hacerle caso. Una pequeñ vena empezaba a palpitar en su frente.

Sin perder un segundo, Wendy y Erza miraron a Mirajane con estrellas en los ojos. Ella comprendió el mensaje al momento y su sonrisa se volvió dulce.

-Ya les traigo pastel ahora, chicas.

Wendy y Erza gritaron de alegría, mientras los demas miembros del gremio empezaban a llegar, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Todo el mundo había visto a Natsu. Ahora solo faltaba que el los viera a ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí estoy, de nuevo.

Pido perdón por el retraso, sé que no tengo excusa, de verdad que lo sé. A partir de ahora, prometo actualizar mas seguido.

Sin mas, el capitulo.

El Rey Dragón

Capitulo 10: Juntos.

La luna hacía resplandecer las calles de Magnolia, mientras dos jovenes paseaban por ellas, tomados de la mano.

-Estoy agotado. - declaró Natsu, mientras salía del gremio con Erza a su lado. Ella le miraba con una media sonrisa. Aunque parecía que Natsu seguía siendo aquel chico que parecía un niño pequeño, ella podía advertir la tranquilidad y seriedad que emanaban de el. La confianza en si mismo y la inteligencia que demostraba.

El cambio le gustaba.

-Natsu...

-Dime.

-Te amo.

El pelirosa le miró un momento, mientras una lenta sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Sin pensarlo, como a el mas le gustaba, se apoderó de los labios de Erza con pasión arrebatadora. Atrás quedaban los reencuentros felices y las peleas de bienvenida. Atrás quedaban los abrazos con sus amigos y compañeros. El ahora era mucho mas importante para Natsu.

Erza se separó un momento en busca de aire y Natsu apoyó la frente contra la suya. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, hablándose con la mirada. En ese momento, ambos supieron lo que vendría a continuación, el momento que ambos esperaban, el momento que ambos deseaban.

Nuevamente las palabras estaban de más. Así que ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Natsu, hasta la cama y comenzaron a despojarse de sus prendas de ropa, quedando completamente desnudos uno frente al otro.

Natsu pudo finalmente contemplar en todo su esplendor el cuerpo de la chica que en pocos momentos pasaría a ser su mujer, y quedo sin aliento. Sus curvas se habían acentuado más, sus pechos también habían crecido y estaban firmes y rectos, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Su bajo vientre estaba cubierto por un bosquecillo rojo, poderoso cual llama de fuego, que sumando a su piel blanca como la porcelana y a simple vista suave como la ceda, le daban un aspecto alucinante. Natsu sintió un leve mareo al darse cuenta que ahora tenía el derecho "EXCLUSIVO" sobre ese exuberante cuerpo femenino.

Por su parte, Erza también aprovechó de darle un buen vistazo al cuerpo de Natsu. El chico también se había desarrollado bastante en el último año. Para empezar, ya no estaba tan delgado como cuando lo conoció. Había ganado algo de peso, sus hombros estaban más anchos y pudo ver que su musculatura estaba empezando a desarrollarse, ya que se podía apreciar que estaba empezando a marcar algunos músculos, lo que seguramente se debía al constante entrenamiento físico al que había sido sometido en su entrenamiento.

Erza no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al observar el cuerpo de Natsu, y al seguir bajando la vista no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran furiosamente, al ver como la masculinidad del chico estaba levantada en una poderosísima erección. Erección de la que ella era la única responsable.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos unos momentos. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero al observarse mutuamente recobraron la calma, entonces, Erza se subió a la cama, cosa que a ojos de Natsu resulto una acción tremendamente erótica y sensual. La chica se recostó en la cama, quedando frente a él mientras le observaba expectante. El próximo pasa debía darlo él, y era el paso más importante.

Natsu se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento al ver la mirada expectante de Erza. Subió a la cama y se ganó junto a su compañera, sin poder evitar recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo con los ojos... era simplemente perfecta. Con una sonrisa y el corazón latiendo desbocado, buscó nuevamente los labios de Erza, que respondió de inmediato, perdiéndose ambos en la embriagante sensación de ese beso al que le siguió otro y otro, mientras se fundían en un abrazo, quedando Natsu sobre Erza.

Con el correr de los segundos, Natsu comenzó a besarle nuevamente el cuello de Erza, buscando otra vez ese punto sensible, arrancando nuevos jadeos de la chica, que producto de la excitación, fueron más fuertes que un principio. Poco después los besos fueron bajando hasta los hombros y poco después descendiendo hasta llegar a los pechos.

Natsu observó fascinado esos turgentes senos frente a él, los que acarició suavemente con las manos, causando que Erza se estremeciera por completo, cosa que lo estimuló para seguir adelante. Concentró su atención en uno de eso senos, y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo, para luego pasar a succionar el erecto pezón, dándole pequeños mordiscos, a la vez que le acariciaba el otro pecho, rozando y retorciendo ligeramente el pezón, arrancado gemidos de Erza, que se removía debajo de él sin poder contenerse, a causa del placer que estaba experimentando.

Luego de saciarse estimulando los pechos de Erza, el joven Dragneel fue descendiendo una vez más, besando y lamiéndole el vientre de la chica, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con su cabello. La respiración de Erza comenzó a acelerarse cuando los labios de Natsu llegaron hasta el bosquecillo de su entrepierna, pero él no detuvo ahí. Esta extasiado disfrutando de ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, quería descubrirlo y recorrerlo por entero, acariciando y besando cada rincón de él, pero dejando lo mejor para el final.

Fue así como siguió besando y acariciándole las piernas, cuan largas eran, para luego subir nuevamente ahora besando sus muslos, a la vez que le abría las piernas dejando expuesta su intimidad empapada en la miel que fluían de ella, producto de su excitación.

La respiración de Erza se aceleró hasta convertirse en jadeos, cuando sintió la respiración de Natsu en su entrepierna. Ella ya intuía lo que él pensaba hacer a continuación, y se encontró deseándolo desesperadamente, lo necesitaba, podía sentir como ardía su entrepierna, y necesita calmar ese fuego que manaba de ella. De pronto y sin aviso, sintió como la lengua de Natsu pasar por entrepierna, saboreando la miel que manda de ella. Apretó las piernas por acto reflejo atrapando la cabeza de Natsu, mientras estrujo las sabanas con sus manos, a la vez lanzaba fuertes gemidos por el inmenso placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Natsu volvió a abrir con delicadeza las piernas de la chica para liberarse de su prisión, para luego volver a sumergirse en su intimidad, comenzó a lamerla, pasando por cada uno de sus pliegues a la vez que saboreaba la miel que manaba de ella. Era algo diferente a todo que conocía, pero de un sabor increíblemente dulce. En ese momento la chica lo tomó de la cabeza con las manos y lo invitó a sumergirse nuevamente entre sus piernas, a lo que él respondió de inmediato, volviendo a su trabajo, mientras Erza, gemía sin poder contenerse juntando otra vez las piernas sin poder soltar la cabeza de Natsu.

Para Erza, esta era una sensación increíble. Aún no podía creer que Natsu estuviera saboreándola de esa manera y dándole tanto placer al mismo tiempo. Sus gemidos resonaban por todo el pequeño departamento mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Natsu con las manos, invitándolo a seguir en lo que hacía, hasta que llegó un punto que ya no pudo soportar más y sintió como si algo estallara dentro de ella. Erza había llegado a clímax, experimentando su primer orgasmo, el primero de varios que recorrieron su cuerpo como descargas eléctricas, dejándola completamente exhausta.

Para Natsu fue evidente que Erza había alanzado el clímax, al escuchar como gemía de placer, a la vez que se estremecía sin poder evitarlo. Momentos después salió de la entrepierna de Erza, aún podía sentir el sabor de ella en su boca, y miró a la chica, ya algo más recuperada la que lo atrajo con los brazos y lo besó con una pasión no vista hasta ese momento. Erza miró a Natsu los ojos con todo el amor y la pasión que ardían dentro de ella, entonces, abrió las piernas y se preparó para recibirlo.

Natsu sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al acomodarse para entrar en Erza. Nuevamente ella no dijo una sola palabra, pero al ver sus ojos, pudo ver que estos decía claramente, "Tómame, soy tuya".

Erza cerró fuertemente los ojos y arqueó la espalda al sentir como Natsu entraba en ella, y dio un fuerte gemido. Podía sentirlo entrar abriéndose paso a través de ella, duro, palpitante, caliente, era una sensación increíble.

Por su parte, Natsu se sintió como en el cielo al entrar en la chica. Erza Scarlet era estrecha, húmeda y caliente. Podía sentir el roce en su miembro al ir adentrándose en ella y eso lo hacía extasiar, y para su completa sorpresa, no pudo contener un par de gemidos que se le escaparon por causa del placer que experimentaba. Natsu continuó empujando lentamente mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Erza hasta que llego a un tope que le impedía seguir, presionando con más fuerza y la barrera cedió permitiéndole entrar por entero en la chica, arrancándole otro gemido, pero había algo diferente, este último gemido no fue de placer, podía jurar que fue de dolor.

- ¿Erza?. ¿Estas bien, te lastimé? -– preguntó con evidente preocupación.

Erza tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba los dientes, esa última embestida le había causado dolor, pero lentamente iba desapareciendo. Natsu había tomado su virginidad, ya no era más una niña, ahora era una mujer, la mujer de Natsu. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir feliz como nunca antes.

- Si... estoy bien. No te preocupes –- respondió Erza con una tierna mirada.

- ¿Estas segura? –- volvió a preguntar Natsu, sin estar muy convencido aún.

Por respuesta recibió un profundo beso mientras Erza apretaba un poco más el abrazo en el que lo tenía atrapado.

- Estoy bien Natsu. No te preocupes. Por favor, sigue... no pares... sigue... –- le susurro al oído.

Ante esa invitación, Natsu decidió continuar y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de la chica, con torpeza en un principio, pero cogiendo el ritmo de a poco retomo el camino. También cuido de hacerlo con mucha suavidad en un principio para no lastimarla, pero al ver que el rostro de Erza fue relajándose y que sus gemidos reflejaban un profundo placer por lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas. Sin poder evitarlo Natsu fue dejando escapar algunos gemidos (y en ciertos momentos rugidos, mas propios de un dragón que de una persona humana), producto de placer. Era una sensación alucinante, algo que lo dejaba sin aliento, algo que le remecía por entero, algo que sentía no solo con el cuerpo, también lo sentía en su alma.

Erza gemía con cada embestida que recibía. Sentía como el simiente de Natsu entraba y salía de ella provocándole un placer indescriptible. Su entrepierna se había humedecido nuevamente, causando que cada vez que Natsu entraba en ella, se escuchara un sonido húmedo y resbaladizo que la excitaba aún más. Era una sensación alucinante.

Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo y un ligero mareo al experimentar tanto placer. ¿Eso se sentía al hacer amor?. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía al ser uno con la persona amada? Era algo sublime, algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, algo que no era solo placer físico, podía sentirlo también en su corazón, en su alma. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por el placer y la felicidad que experimentaba, había cumplido su sueño, volverse uno con la persona que amaba, era uno con Natsu Dragneel.

-Natsu... Natsu... somos uno... somos uno... -– dijo Erza entre jadeos, mientras sentía que llegaba al límite.

-Erza...siempre fui tuyo... - Natsu no pudo decir nada más, ya que en ese momento sintió que algo estallaba dentro de él.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron juntos al clímax, experimentando un placer indescriptible mientras sus jadeos y gemidos inundaron el pequeño departamento. Erza podía sentir como Natsu la inundaba con un líquido espeso y caliente que la quemaba por dentro, a la vez que una serie de orgasmos la recorrían sin piedad por todo el cuerpo.

Para Natsu también fue una sensación indescriptible. Podía sentir como su descarga inundaba el interior de Erza, causando que de alguna forma la chica lograra estrechar aún más la presión que ejercía en su miembro, haciendo que la sensación de placer fuera aún mayor. Arqueó la espalda y dio un ultimo y poderoso gemido de liberación antes de caer rendido y sin aliento sobre el cuerpo de la que ahora esa su mujer.

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento, abrazados, jadeantes y con una delgada capa de sudor cubriéndoles el cuerpo. Sus respiraciones lentamente fueron recobraban la normalidad mientras los últimos vestigios del orgasmo les recorría el cuerpo. Natsu salió lentamente de Erza y se bajó de ella, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas en la cama, totalmente agotado, entonces sintió como la chica se giraba para recostar medio cuerpo sobre él mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo. Se vieron a los ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad apareció en el rostro de ambos, se besaron tiernamente y Erza recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu, cerrando los ojos dando un suspiro de alegría.

La mano de Erza se posó en el rostro de Natsu que hizo lo mismo. Sus frentes se juntaron mientras se abrazaban, tapados por las sabanas. El sueño los venció, dejandoles un hermosa sonrisa en el rostro a ambos.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí estoy, de nuevo.

Pido perdón por el retraso, sé que no tengo excusa, de verdad que lo sé, pero aún así diré que tengo internet fastidiado y he subido esto desde un ciber. A partir de ahora, prometo actualizar mas seguido.

Sin mas, el capitulo.

El Rey Dragón

Capitulo 11: Natsu vs Laxus. Desafio obligado.

El sonido de la sarten despertó a Erza. Durante un momento, se quedó quieta sin saber donde estaba.

Luego sonrió al reconocer la bufanda de Natsu sobre su cuello.

Las sabanas la tapaban en su mayor parte, pero Natsu le había puesto su bufanda por encima por el frio que hacía en las noches de Magnolia. Ese pequeño gesto de preocupación y ternura le arrancó una sonrisa enorme.

Estaba perdida en estos pensamientos cuando Natsu entró en la habitación.

El joven pelirosa llevaba unos pantalones cortos, con la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto mientras llevaba una bandeja llena de comida a Erza con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Erza se sonrojó al verlo así, mientras el deseo se volvía a apoderar de ella.

-Buenos dias. - dijo Natsu en voz baja, sentandose al lado de la peliroja y poniendole la bandeja delante. Tostadas, pescado, arroz, huevo...

-¿A que hora te has levantado para prepararme todo esto? - preguntó, sorprendida y encantada por las atenciones que recibía de el.

Natsu se rió, pero las ojeras que tenía en sus ojos le dieron la pequeña pista a Erza de que se había tomado su tiempo.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente cuando se dió cuenta de su desnudez. Se tapó mas con las sabanas, mientras Natsu sonreía, dandose cuenta de su incomodad.

Sin decir nada, dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y le pasó su ropa, mientras que se daba la vuelta, cerrando los ojos.

Erza suspiró de alivio. Puede que se hubieran visto desnudos, pero ella se sentía incomoda con ello. Nunca había tenido a un novio y todavía no sabía como actuar correctamente. Por suerte para ella, Natsu parecía estar en su misma situación y no se molestaba por cosas como esas.

Tras esa mascara de dureza, había una tremenda inseguridad palpante en la joven maga de clase S, que no le permitía abrirse con nadia hasta que llegó el. Hasta que Natsu Dragneel destrozó su muro interior.

-¡Vamos Erza, desayuna rápido, tenemos que ir al gremio temprano! Ayer no pude luchar con Macao ni con Elfman ni con...

Natsu se quedó callado un momento contando con los dedos. Luego se volvió hacía ella con expresión interrogante.

-¿Donde estaba Laxus ayer?¿En una misión?

Erza casí se atraganta ante la pregunta. Luego, recordó que Natsu no lo sabía.

-Esto...Natsu...

-De seguro se ha vuelto muy fuerte...¡quiero pelear contra el inmediatamente! - pronunció en voz alta, ignorando a Erza, que suspiró aliviada.

"Se lo contaré mas tarde" pensó ella.

Emprendieron el camino al gremio, caminando con tranquilidad. Iban cogidos de la mano, dando pie a numerosos cuchicheos por toda la ciudad. Erza se sonrojaba e intentaba soltarse, pero Natsu se lo impedía diciendo que solo le tenían envidia por tener la suerte de estar con una mujer tan bella como ella.

Erza se sonrojaba más ante estas palabras, pero le dejaba hacer a Natsu que sonreía calmadamente, sin hacer caso de nadie mas que el mismo.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver la tipica pelea de todos contra todos del gremio. Mira sonreía detrás de la barra, mientras Makarov bebía a su lado, con los ojos cerrados.

-!Me estoy encendiendo! - gritó Natsu saltando alegremente a la escaramuza. Gajeel le recibió con una sonrisa medio macabra y su espada de hierro. Detrás de el, estaba Gray con un cañon de hielo y Jellal Fernandez con su puño listo para atacar al pelirosa.

Erza iba a intervenir cuando Natsu sonrió con algo de malicia y esquivó los tres ataques y, con una rapidez inhumana, les golpeo con los puños de fuego en el rostro, haciendo que retrocedieran varios metros.

Todos le miraron asombrados, mientras Natsu hacía señales de que quería mas, sonriendo. Los integrantes de la pelea se miraron entre sí y luego saltaron todos hacía Natsu.

-¿¡QUE ES TODO ESTE JALEO?! - preguntó una voz rugiendo desde el piso superior.

-Oh, no. - musitó Gajeel.

-El maestro. - dijo Gray tembloroso.

Natsu miró hacía Makarov, pero este parecía ajeno a todo ese suceso y seguía bebiendo tranquilamente junto a Wakaba y a Macao.

-¿Quien...? - empezó Natsu, cuando una figura apareció en el balcón del piso superior.

-Laxus. - dijo Natsu, sorprendido.

El rubio tenía los brazos cruzados con su habitual abrigo encima de el. Desde abajo, Evergreen, Bixlow y Freed lo vitorearon pero el no hizo caso de ninguno de ellos.

-¿¡QUE OS TENGO DICHO DE LAS PELEAS?! - gritó Laxus, aparentemente muy enfadado.

Natsu iba a contestar que nadie le impediría pegarse con quien el quisiera y desafiarle a un combate cuando el volvió a hablar.

-¡OS HE DICHO QUE JAMAS ME DEJEIS FUERA DE UNA PELEA, DEMONIOS! - dijo mientras sonreía con algo de maldad. De pronto, la mirada del pelirosa y el rubio se encontraron.

El silencio se hizo, nadie hablaba en el gremio.

El abrigo de Laxus cayó al suelo.

Los nudillos de Natsu crujieron.

Cuando todos iba a impedir la inevitable pelea, Natsu y Laxus chocaron los puños con tranquilidad y calma, sonriendose mutuamente.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo, Natsu.

-Si. Veo que todos estan muy fuertes ahora.

Mientras, en la barra...

-Es una suerte que ellos dos no vayan a pelear. - comentó Mirajane.

-Si. - aceptó Makarov.

-Si, el gremio se volvería a destruir...otra vez. - pensó Erza en voz alta.

-Ademas, sabemos quien ganaría sin ninguna duda. - respondió Mira.

-Por supuesto. Ganaría sin duda alguna...

-Laxus/Natsu. - dijeron ambas a la vez. Makarov desapareció misteriosamente. Ambas se miraron desafiantes. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa...

Problemas.

/

-Hazlo.

-No.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Laxus Dreyar. - dijo Mirajane, amenazante. - O empiezas a luchar ahora mismo o no me volverás a ver otra noche en tu dormitorio.

Laxus se puso firme inmediatamente y Mirajane puso una sonrisa demoniaca.

Mientras, en el otro lado del campo...(donde Natsu y Laxus iban a luchar y Laxus venció de un solo golpe)

-Lo harás y punto.

-Pero...

-Hazlo, Natsu. Vence.

-Pero Erza...

Una espada apareción en el cuello del Dragon Slayer.

-¿Si, querido Natsu?

-Vo-voy a...a...lu-luchar...Erza-sama. - tartamudeó el joven.

Ambos contendientes se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Dieron un suspiro y se pusieron en posición de combate.

Antes de un segundo, Laxus había golpeado tres veces a Natsu, estampandolo contra el suelo. Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver caer a Natsu como una mosca.

-Se me olvido decirte que Laxus estaba el primero entre los Magos Santos. Lo harán público esta semana. - comentó Mirajane a Erza con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Erza gruñó de rabia e iba a coger al pelirosa cuando esté se levantó como si nada. Todos los presente observaron atonitos como simplemente se sacudía el polvo y sonreía con animo de pelea. Laxus sonrió mientras se quitó el abrigo y se lanzaron al ataque.

Patadas, puñetazos y golpes poderosos. Laxus intentó de todo, todo lo que sabía pero no fue capaz de volver a tocar al pelirosa a excepción de ligeros roces. Natsu intentaba golpearle, pero casi nunca llegaba a su objetivo.

Laxus se rió complacido. Hacía mucho tiempo que un combate no le exigía tanto. Despues de todo, todavía se preguntaba porque su abuelo no deseaba entrenar con el. Si solo le había roto el brazo por accidente...

De pronto, perdió de vista a Natsu y algo le golpeó duro en el estomago, lanzandolo hacía atras. Se quedó mirando estupefacto a Natsu, que sonreía con naturalidad.

Laxus saltó sobre el, pero Natsu le esquivo con elegancia infinita. El rubio no entendía que pasaba, todos menos Mavis parecían asombrados. Ella sabía que Dragneel no estaba dando ni siquiera la mitad de su fuerza.

-Lo siento, Laxus pero tengo mas gente con la que luchar. - susurró Natsu con una voz suave en el oido del Dreyar.

Natsu ya no estaba enfrente, sino detrás de el. Golpeó el rostro con fuerza, mientras que Laxus activaba el Dragon Force. Natus sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

-Ma alegra que no te rindas. - dijo simplemente.

-¡ALABARDA DEL DRAGON DEL RAYO! - gritó el rubio, utilizando toda su fuerza en ese ataque. Mavis protegió a los del gremio con el Fairy Sphere, para evitar que fueran dañados, mientras una enorme nube de humo cubría la zona del combate.

Cuando se dispersó, vieron a Laxus cansado y agotado mirando atonito a Natsu, que simplemente tenía el pelo un poco sucio y la ropa algo rota.

-Tsk. Me gustaba esta ropa. - luego miró hacía Laxus. - ¿Que haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos, no tengo todo el dia, ponte en pie!

-¿T-tu...co-como...?

-¿Dices lo del cuerpo? - preguntó Dragneel. Laxus asintió, todavía sin palabras. - Simplemente concentró todo el oxigeno que había en los alrededores, lo concentré en un pequeño punto de tu magia y ataque ahí. De esta forma, el equilibrio de la magia en tu cuerpo se alteró, cancelando la tecnica.

La boca de todos cayó al suelo al escuchar la explicación de Natsu. ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ERA TAN INTELIGENTE?!

-Ya veo. - dijo Laxus. Se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano, en señal de paz. - Ganas tu, entonces.

Natsu le dió la mano, con alegría. - Eso no significa que no podamos entrenar juntos, ¿no? - le preguntó con algo de malicia.

Laxus le cogió por el cuello con un brazo, como a un hermano pequeño.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, mocoso!

Giraron la vista hacía los miembros del gremio, que intentaban separar a Erza y a Mirajane... de nuevo.

-¡NATSU HIZO TRAMPA!

-¡¿QUE TRAMPA?!¡¿GANAR?!

-¡HA HECHO TRAMPA, MALDITA ESPADACHÍN!

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO, DEMONIO?!

Laxus y Natsu se miraron entre ellos un momento y luego a ellas.

-¿Te apetece una misión de rango S? - preguntó el rubio sacando un papel de su abrigo y sin dejar de mirar como Mirajane y Erza se pegaban.

-¿Cuanto estaremos fuera? - preguntó observando como Erza retorcía el brazo de Mira.

-Una semana, mas o menos. Creo que así les dará tiempo a relajarse. - contestó Laxus, viendo como Mira atacaba a una pierna de Erza.

Sin que nadie reparara en ellos, intentaron darse la vuelta y huir. Lo intentaron.

-¿DONDE CREEN QUE VAN? - preguntaron ambas mujeres.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta despacio, con las manos en alto. Comprobaron que todo el gremio estaba inconsciente debido a la mega pelea que había tenido lugar. Ambos tragaron fuerte al ver la sonrisa macabra de las mujeres...


End file.
